Give Me Time to Mend
by A Thing For Brothers
Summary: Charlie falls down the stairs of his home and Don blames himself. When Charlie can't remember what happened, will Don be able to tell Charlie the truth about what really happened? And if he can, will it tear the brothers apart? Epilogue up!
1. Concern Disguised as Anger

**This is a story I'm writing that I got the idea from my dear friend Lizzy. I thank her for the awesome idea! Here goes nothing. I hope everyone loves it as much as we do!**

**Note: Revisions made to suit everyone.**

**Charlie's POV**

I sat at my desk, my head in my hands. I felt miserable. My head throbbed with pain. I couldn't see things clearly from the white lights that flashed in front of my eyes. I couldn't function. I had been feeling bad for the past three days, but this day was the worst.

I was trying to shake the dizzy feeling when Don walked in.

"Hey, Buddy. We just got a new case in. Can you-" He stopped suddenly as he took in my appearance.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I said, shaking my head to keep from falling asleep or passing out. "What's the case?"

"Are you sure you're okay? You look awful."

"I'm fine, Don. What do you need?" I stood, reaching for the file in his hands. He pulled them from my reach.

"Sit down, Buddy, before you fall."

I sighed. There was no pretending with Don.

"Okay, so I feel awful. I can still function." Barely.

"Why don't you go home? You want me to take you?"

"I have another class."

"Get Amita to cover it for you. You're not going to be any use to your students if you can barely stand."

"I can't take time off. I need to get these papers graded before the term ends. I got to-"

"Charlie! You don't have to do anything. Trust me. Just let me take you home and you can take it easy and go back to work tomorrow if you feel better."

"But, Don-"

"No buts. You need to get better."

He was always one to boss me around.

Suddenly, Don's phone rang.

"Eppes." Don said into the cell phone.

He paused for a minute.

"Yeah, I'll be right there."

When he hung up, he turned back to me.

"That was Megan. We got some more information on this case. I have to go. Get Larry to drive you home, okay, bud?"

"Sure."

"I'll see you later. Get some rest!" He called over his shoulder.

I sank down on my chair again and leaned my head back.

Maybe I should get some sleep.

**Don's POV**

I walked into the FBI offices, searching for Megan.

"What have we got?" I asked as I came up beside her.

"We have a witness. He's in the interrogation room right now with Colby and David."

"So what does he know about it?"

"Apparently, he saw a white male in the bank who looked suspicious. I doubt if we'll get much good out of him, but he's the only witness we have."

"What about the tapes? Did they release the footage from yesterday yet?"

We were working on a chain of bank robberies. Each seemed similar, but each witness gave a different description.

"We're supposed to be getting them sometime this evening."

"All right. Get what you can out of this guy and we'll go from there."

"Did you get any info from Charlie?"

"No, he looks pretty bad. I think he's catching a cold or something. I told him to hitch a ride home with Larry."

"Than why is he standing at your office door?"

I turned around quickly, and saw Charlie swaying on his feet as he gripped the door frame of my office.

"Charlie! What the hell are you doing here?" I demanded as I marched up to him.

"I-I came to help."

"How did you get here?"

"I lied to Larry. I told him you'd take me home from here."

"You didn't lie. I am taking you home."

"What? Don, I told you already, I'm fine. Let me see what case you're working on. If I can't work at school, at least let me work here."

David and Colby came rushing out of the office.

"We got a name!" Colby announced as they ran up to me and Charlie. Megan soon followed.

"Who is it?"

"He says he heard this guy's friend call him Matt, but also he called him McGregor. I'm guessing he called him by his last name and first name."

"Matt McGregor? Why does that sound familiar?"

"He was the guy who was connected to the last round of bank robberies, but we found that he wasn't responsible."

"You think maybe he had been the first time?"

"I don't know."

"All right, run a check on McGregor. See if you can't find where he is now. And while you're at it-"

I was interrupted as Charlie passed out, nearly knocking me over.

"Charlie!" I exclaimed. I didn't catch him in time, though. He hit the floor like a ton of metal.

David, Colby, and Megan all looked as shocked and worried as I was.

"What's going on?" David asked.

"He's been sick. I told him to go home and go to bed. Damn it, Charlie."

Megan sat down on the floor beside Charlie and we waited for him to regain consciousness. I stood and began to pace as my anger rose.

**Charlie's POV**

"I think he's coming around." I heard Megan's voice say, but as if from far away.

"Charlie? Charlie, if you can hear me, squeeze my hand." Megan's voice said again. I squeezed her hand.

"Good." She breathed.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked up at the worried gazes of Colby, David, and Megan. But when I saw Don, I saw nothing but complete rage written on his face.

"Are you all right?" Megan asked me as I slowly sat up.

"I'm okay." I said, shaking the foggy images in front of my eyes.

David and Colby grabbed my arms and hoisted me to my feet.

"You all right, man?" Colby asked when I still was a little drowsy.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Come on." Don said, grabbing me by the arm in a painful grip. He dragged me to the elevator and out to his car.

**Megan's POV**

"What's Don's problem?" David asked.

"I don't know. Did you see that look on his face? Man, Charlie is in for it."

I stared out the window, and soon I saw Don and Charlie. Charlie was being dragged my Don. He looked like he could collapse at any moment.

"Look at this, guys." I called to the others.

"What?" Colby asked as he stepped over to the window with David right beside him.

"Look at the way he's handling Charlie."

They all winced when Charlie fell into the side of the SUV and barely made it to his side of the car.

"It's like Don wants Charlie to be hurt worse."

"I doubt that, Meg." Colby argued.

"Well, that's how it looks."

**Charlie's POV**

The ride home was unbearably quiet. Don kept squeezing the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white. It was a way to ease some of his anger, though I think it wasn't doing any good today.

When we finally pulled up at the house, I was scared to see Dad wasn't home yet. I'd have to face Don alone.

"I can go in by myself. You can go back to work." I told Don, attempting to get out of a fight.

"The way you just acted shows me that you can't take care of yourself. I'm going in with you and I'm staying here until Dad gets home."

Please, don't be long, Dad.

I stepped inside the house and headed for the stairs. I was feeling considerably worse than I had before.

I went up to my room and searched for a t-shirt and jeans to change in to.

At that moment, Don decided to begin the fight. I stopped my search, knowing I would get to change for a while.

"Charlie, how could you be so stupid? I don't get you! You're supposed to be the smart one, but what you just did was the most idiotic thing you've done in a long time. You could have been hurt! Charlie, you were supposed to go home! You know you didn't feel well! Why couldn't you just go home?"

"Don-"

"Do you want to get hurt? Do you want to die young? That's the way you're acting! You acted like a child today, a disobedient child who just wanted to get in trouble. Why would you do something so stupid? You're sick, Charlie. Act like it! Take it easy, rest, relax! Do anything but try to work!"

"Don-"

"It's like this all the time. You get sick or worried or scared, and so you just bury yourself in your work! You can't do that, Charlie! It'll kill you if you do! I don't know what's wrong with you right now, but you're not well and you can't work yourself to death! It will kill you, Charlie."

My vision began to blur. I grabbed onto the door frame, trying to escape to the bathroom as nausea set in.

"I'm not done talking to you!" Don screamed, blocking my way.

I pushed past him, trying to get to the bathroom.

"Are you even listening to me?" Don demanded. I stood at the top of the stairs, trying to decide whether to run to the upstairs or downstairs bathroom.

"Damn it, Charlie! Pay attention to me! Why can't you get out of your own little world and look at what's around you?"

"Don, shut up!" I screamed. I had to get to the bathroom or I was going to throw up in the hallway in front of my room.

Don took a threatening stepped forward. His eyes flared like a fire. His fists clenched and unclenched and I knew he was going to hit me. I stepped backwards, scared to death.

It was then that I remembered I was at the top of the steps and I fell falling backward.

**Don's POV**

"Charlie!" I screamed as he went flying backward.

He did three backward summersaults and then fell sideways down the steps. Everything moved slowly, as in slow motion. I prayed he'd be okay when he hit the bottom.

But he wasn't. When he got to the bottom, his head hit the leg of the mail table hard. A moan sounded from his mouth and he did a fish-like flop from his stomach to his back.

I rushed down the steps, taking the two or three at a time.

"Charlie! Come on, Buddy! Talk to me!" I demanded as I shook him.

I was near tears when I saw that he was unconscious. His head was bleeding heavily and it scared me.

Dad walked in the door, carrying a bag of groceries that he promptly dropped when he saw Charlie lying on the floor.

"What happened?" He demanded as he rushed to Charlie's side.

"He...he fell down the steps." I stuttered.

"Call 9-1-1." Dad said, his voice scared.

When I didn't move, he screamed.

"Don! Call 9-1-1!" I was unresponsive.

He got up, cursing as he headed to the phone.

I stumbled out of the house and to my car. I sped away from the house, knowing that Charlie was hurt and it was all my fault.

It wasn't until I got to the parking lot of my apartment that I began to sob harder than I had in a long time.


	2. Guilty

**Alan's POV**

I hung up the phone after calling 9-1-1. I rushed back to Charlie and Don.

I was surprised to find Don gone. I looked out the window and noticed his car wasn't there anymore, too. He must have left.

But why?

I sat beside Charlie as I waited for the ambulance to arrive. I took out a rag from the drawer closest to me and pressed it gently against his head where it was bleeding.

"My poor boy," I breathed when Charlie winced in pain.

He was still unconscious when the ambulance arrived. They put him in a neck brace, scaring me.

"It doesn't mean his neck is broken. It's just a precaution," One of the medics said.

I nodded in understanding, watching as they took Charlie's limp form from the house.

"Do you want to ride with us, sir?"

"Yes," I replied, getting in and taking Charlie's hand.

When Charlie gave a loud moan, I squeezed his hand.

"It'll be okay, kiddo. Dad's here."

Where's Don?

**Don's POV**

I stumbled through my apartment.

I shouldn't be here. I should be at work. I should be at Dad and Charlie's house. I should be at the hospital.

But I wasn't. I was hiding, hiding from those in my world, knowing they'd ask questions. I couldn't tell them the truth. They'd all hate me.

What about Charlie? He'd never feel the same way about me again. What if he was seriously hurt? What if he broke something important? What if he broke his neck?

Oh, God. I had shaken him! Why did I shake him? He could be paralyzed because of me.

I took in deep breaths, fighting off a panic attack.

I sank into the recliner in my living room. I noticed a stain on my sleeve. It was a dark red.

Blood. Charlie's blood.

My fight for control ended when I saw that one stain.

My breathing quickened, my pulse soared. I couldn't get enough air.

My cell phone rang.

I put my head between my legs, trying to calm myself before answering.

When I could at least breathe easily, I stood and answered the phone.

"Eppes." I said weakly into the phone.

"Donnie? Where are you?" Dad's voice demanded.

"I'm...I'm at my apartment."

"Why? Your brother is hurt and he needs your support. You should be here."

"I know, Dad, but-"

"No, 'buts,' Donald Eppes! You get down here at the hospital right now."

I flinched. Even now, Dad's parental voice could get to me.

"I'm on my way." I said before hanging up.

Dad was going to ask me questions about what happened. I didn't know what to tell him. I'd have to lie to my father.

This wasn't going to be easy.

**Alan's POV**

Don was starting to anger me.

I knew this was stressful for him and I know seeing that Charlie had fallen down the stairs would upset me, too, but he seemed like he didn't care.

When he came into the waiting room twenty minutes later, I knew better.

I was prepared to be mad at him. I was planning on giving him a lecture. But as soon as I saw the distraught look on his face, I knew he cared and I couldn't be mad at him.

"Donnie..." I hugged him close to me. He shook slightly underneath my touch. I knew he was trying to control his emotions. I knew he had been crying, judging by his red eyes.

"Have...have you heard anything?" Don asked.

"Nothing yet. I rode in the ambulance with him. I think it's not too bad."

"I hope so."

We waited around in silence. I wanted to ask him what happened, or what he knew, but I knew he wasn't ready to tell me what happened. He was traumatized enough by it. I didn't want to make him relive it.

Soon a doctor came out and told us about Charlie.

"When he was first brought in, he had a fever of 103 degrees. We've put him on antibiotics to control the fever. He has a bad case of the flu, nothing too serious. The fever does concern us, but it seems to be lowering. He has four broken ribs, a fractured wrist, and he seems to be suffering from a mild concussion. He couldn't remember what had happened to him. He has five stitches in his head where it was cut open. We had to cut some of his hair, but it's not noticeable. The rest of his hair covers it up." Dr. Murphy said.

"Thank you," I said. I looked back at Don, who seemed relieved.

I smiled at him.

"See? I told you it'd be okay. Stop worrying," I told him as I gave him a one-armed hug.

**Don's POV**

Little did Dad know, I was relieved because Charlie couldn't remember what had happened.

How could I tell Dad that I was responsible for Charlie falling down the steps? What would he think of me?

I was also relieved that the damage wasn't any worse than it could have been.

Dad and I walked to Charlie's room. He looked very pale and sick. I knew he wasn't feeling well. Why did I yell at him anyway?

_You know the answer, Eppes. You were scared._

Me? Scared? Donald Eppes isn't allowed to be scared.

_That doesn't mean you don't get scared. Your little brother scares you to death._

I know.

Dad sat down on the bed beside Charlie and took his hand in his.

I watched from the back of the room.

Charlie began to stir after a while. He moaned with pain.

"You're okay, Charlie," Dad soothed.

"D-Dad?" Charlie mumbled.

"I'm here, kiddo."

"It hurts." He mumbled and I saw him wince.

"I know. It'll be okay, though."

"Where's Don?" He tried to open his eyes, but the bright light hurt them and he quickly closed them.

"I'm here, Buddy," I said.

"Don." He reached his hand out for me and I moved over to take it.

He squeezed my hand tightly.

"I'm sorry, Don."

"Sorry? What for?" My God, he was saying sorry! To me!

"I know this . . . is hard for you. I heard you saw me fall."

"Yeah, I did."

"I'm okay, Don. I'll be fine."

"I know, Buddy." I squeezed his hand back.

_Charlie's apologizing to you. Why can't you do the same for him?_

Because I'm afraid of what it'll do to us. I don't want to lose him.

_The longer you wait, the harder it'll be on him._

I know, but I can't.

_You have to._

I can't.

Charlie mumbled something, then drifted back to sleep.

"He's going to be fine, Donnie. Stop worrying."

I knew he'd be okay physically. It was emotionally that I was worried about, once I told him the truth.


	3. We Need to Talk

**Charlie's POV**

I was relieved to be going home.

Dad was waiting in my hospital room while Don brought the car around.

It still frustrated me that I couldn't remember everything that had happened to me. Don had tried to fill me in, but it just wasn't the same. I had this nagging feeling that there was something he was leaving out.

I was still as weak as a newborn kitten. The medication did that to me. Dad and Don had to help me get up, and even when I was standing, I had to lean on Don while Dad led the way.

"Sorry, guys," I said as I shifted my weight.

"It's not a problem," Don said with a grunt.

My knees felt like they were ready to give out. I tried to hold strong until we got to the car.

Don let me lean on him until we got there. I was relieved when we finally made it there. Before Dad could even open the door for me, I fell forward against the car.

"Easy, Buddy," Don said as he caught me around the waist.

"Sorry, Don."

Dad held the door open for me and Don helped me get in. I clutched the door handle until I could get myself inside.

I finally made it into the seat. I breathed heavily from the efforts just to get here.

"You okay, kiddo?" Dad asked from the passenger seat.

"I'm fine, Dad," I replied.

Don drove us home. It was a quiet ride, except for a few polite comments.

Don was worrying me. He seemed distant since I had fallen. I feared he was blaming himself for what happened. But from what I knew, he had nothing to do with it. I'd have to talk to him about it later.

**Don's POV**

I stepped out of the car and walked around to the other side to help Charlie out.

Dad was already out and opening the door for Charlie.

He nearly fell out of the car, instead of stepping out like he should have.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked.

"I'll be fine."

Dad moved to the back of the car to get Charlie's bags.

"You boys head on up. I'll be there in a minute," Dad called as he opened the trunk.

Charlie stepped away from me, trying to walk on his own. I looked back at Dad to see if he was getting everything okay when he called out to me.

"Don!" Dad yelled as he pointed to Charlie.

I looked back at Charlie. He was beginning to fall face forward.

I quickly grabbed him around the waist and Charlie began to throw up what little food he had eaten that day.

Dad rushed over to us.

"It's okay, kiddo," Dad spoke soothingly to Charlie as he rubbed his back.

When Charlie straightened, I grabbed him by the arm.

"Sorry, Dad," Charlie said, realizing he had thrown up in Dad's bushes.

"Don't worry about it. It's supposed to rain tonight anyway."

I smiled at Dad. I could tell it bothered him, but not enough to yell at Charlie. He couldn't help it.

"I'll go back for those bags now."

I basically carried Charlie the rest of the way.

When we got inside, he moved to the couch.

"No, let's get you up to bed."

"But it's so far away," He whined, exhaustion in his voice.

"Just a few stairs and we'll be there."

After a few near fallings, we finally made it to the top of the stairs and to Charlie's room.

He collapsed onto the bed as soon as I let go of him.

"Not even going to change?" I teased.

He shook his head.

"Get some sleep, Buddy."

I walked towards the door, but was stopped by Charlie's voice.

"Don?"

"Yeah?"

"Are...are you blaming yourself for what happened to me?"

I froze. Shaking myself out of my f ear, I made myself move to his bed.

"Don't blame yourself, Donnie. It was an accident."

"Charlie-"

"I mean it. Don't blame yourself. I'm fine, Don. Honest."

I sighed. He began to slip into sleep, so I didn't bother to correct him. We'd have to talk about this soon, though.

I went back downstairs and saw that Dad had already gotten Charlie's bags inside.

"I could have helped you with that, Pop," I said as I came into the kitchen for a beer.

"I'm not that old, Donnie."

I laughed, though it was strained.

"What's the matter?" Dad asked, noticing the strain.

"Nothing, Dad. I'm glad Charlie's home."

"Me too."

I sat down in the living room and turned on the tv in search of a good game.

**Alan's POV**

I watched Don from the kitchen. He seemed kind of off since Charlie fell down the stairs. I was concerned for both of my sons, or at least more so than usual.

I walked up the stairs to Charlie's room.

He lay shivering on his bed. He wasn't under any covers and was still wearing his street clothes.

I chuckled softly as I pulled the covers out from under him, then placed them gently over him. I made sure to take off his shoes.

I placed my hand on Charlie's forehead. He felt slightly warm, but I trusted in his antibiotics to do their job.

When I went downstairs, I found Don in a similar state. He was sitting up in the arm chair, sound asleep.

I chuckled as I moved to get an old blanket from the closet. I placed it over Don's sleeping form.

"I guess they still need their father," I said to myself as I went into the kitchen once more.

**Charlie's POV**

The next day I felt much better. I was able to walk down the steps by myself without falling over.

"You look better this morning," Dad said to me when I walked into the dining room.

"I feel better, too."

"That's good. What do you want for breakfast?"

"Do we have any eggs?"

"What kind of question is that? 'Do we have any eggs.' Please, Charlie. Every household has eggs. Do you know anything about cooking?"

I laughed as Dad continued to mumble to himself as he walked into the kitchen to make breakfast.

"How do you want them?" He called.

"Scrambled!" I called back.

"What's with all the yelling?" Don mumbled as he walked groggily into the dining room.

"What are you doing here? Were you here all night?" I asked, confused.

"Why? Am I not welcome here anymore?" He snapped.

"Sorry. I was just asking."

"No, I'm sorry. I'm like this before my coffee."

I laughed as he went into the kitchen in search of coffee.

I came back a few minutes later with a steaming cup in his hands.

He sat down heavily in the chair opposite mine.

I smiled at his bed head. His hair was sticking up in places it shouldn't.

"What?" He asked, noticing my smile.

"Nothing, nothing." I said, pretending to not be amused at his hair.

Dad came back out with a plate of scrambled eggs.

"What do you want, Donnie?" He asked.

"I just want some toast. I can get it. Sit down," Don said as he began to rise.

"Stay put. I'm the chef, remember?"

Don sat without complaint.

We sat there in silence until Dad came back with the toast.

"You want any butter or jelly for that?"

"No thanks, Pop. I'm fine."

"Okay. Well, if you boys will be okay without me, I need to go."

"Where are you off to this early?" I asked.

"I'm going down to the homeless shelter. We're doing a brunch today."

"Oh, well, good luck with that. I hope you have fun."

"Thanks. You boys behave." He called as he walked out the door.

I laughed. Dad still called us "boys" like he did when we were little.

I turned back to Don, whose face showed fear and a fight for control.

"Don? What is it? What's wrong?" I asked, concerned.

"Charlie... we need to talk."


	4. What Was Going On?

**Charlie's POV**

Fear washed over me. There was something wrong with Don. Oh, God. Had he gone to the hospital, too? Was he sick? Dying?

"Oh, God," I breathed.

"Charlie, I don't know how to say this..."

"You're dying," I finished for him.

"What? No, Charlie. Nothing like that."

I sighed with relief. Then what was it?

"Charlie, I haven't been completely honest with you about what happened when you fell down the steps. Actually, I've barely told you the truth."

This couldn't be good.

"Do you remember feeling bad at school?"

"Yes."

"Do you remember coming down to my offices when I told you to go home?"

"Yes."

"How much after that?"

"Not much. I remember driving home. It was quiet. That's about it, though."

"That's what I figured." Don took a deep breath. "When we got home, you went upstairs. I was really mad because you disobeyed me. I knew you were sick, and you didn't need to be working. So, I followed you upstairs and yelled at you a lot. You kept moving away from me. You looked awful, like you were ready to pass out. But I kept on yelling anyway. And then, you yelled at me to shut up. I got really mad. I came toward you, and you backed up, scared of me. And you went too far and then fell down the stairs."

I gasped.

The events flashed in front of my eyes. Don was going to hit me. That's why I backed up. I was afraid of being hit. "Buddy, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen. If I had realized how close to the steps you were, I would never have come so close to you. I-"

"Were you going to hit me?" I asked, staring him straight in the eye.

He sighed, then looked down at his hands. When he raised his head to answer me, tears were shining in his eyes.

"Yes." He answered simply.

I stood on shaky legs. This couldn't be happening. Don was the reason I fell down the steps?

"Charlie. Please. Say something," Don pleaded.

I walked toward the living room. Don followed.

"Buddy... I'm so so sorry."

I nearly fell as my legs began to give out. Don grabbed me by my good arm.

"Let go of me," I hissed.

"Charlie-"

"Go away."

"But, Charlie-"

"Get out!" I screamed.

Don took a step back. I glared at him.

He backed to the door.

"I'm really sorry, Buddy," He said before leaving.

I went as fast as I could to the couch where I promptly passed out.

Alan's POV

When I got home, I was surprised to find it so quiet.

I expected Don to be watching tv with Charlie, or something like that. But Don was no where to be found.

I found Charlie collapsed on the couch. He was in a position that told me he hadn't chose to lay like that. It looked like he passed out.

I leaned down in front of him. I brushed the hair out of his face and placed a hand on his forehead. He seemed awfully hot. I wondered if he remember to take his medicine.

"Charlie? Wake up, kiddo," I said as I shook him.

He muttered something incoherent as he woke himself up.

"Dad?"

"Yeah, I'm here, kiddo. Are you okay? You feel warm."

"I think so."

"Did you take your medicine?"

He thought for a minute, then shook his head no.

"I'll go get it."

I stood and went to the kitchen to get his antibiotics and a glass of water.

When I came back, Charlie had his head in his hands, looking distressed.

"Charlie? What's the matter?"

He looked up at me and I saw the fear and abandonment in his eyes.

"Nothing," He mumbled as he took the glass and pills from me.

"Nothing, huh?" Why did Don and Charlie have to inherit their mother's stubborn pride that kept them from talking about their feelings?

"Where's your brother?" I asked.

"I don't know." He said a little too angrily.

So something happened between those two. What would make Charlie that mad? And if Charlie was this mad, I'd hate to see Don.

Don's POV

I drove around town, knowing nothing else to do. I could go to work, but I'm not prepared to meet their questioning gazes.

I finally had to pull over. My eyes were filled with tears and I could barely see the road ahead.

I turned the car off and sat staring ahead until the tears took over.

I leaned my head on the steering wheel.

Sobs shook me.

How could I have let this happen? I knew if I waited it'd only be worse. Why hadn't I told him from the beginning? Would it have made any difference?

The anger, fear, and sadness in Charlie's eyes was what tore at me. He thought I didn't care anymore. He thought I did it on purpose. But I didn't!

Would I ever be able to get my brother back?

Charlie's POV

After taking another nap when the medicine took over, I went downstairs.

Dad was in the basement doing the laundry. I was called to the garage.

I hadn't been in here in over a week. It was weird being gone so long.

I picked up a piece of chalk.

I stumbled toward a chalkboard.

Taking my piece of chalk, I began to write an equation I knew all too well.

Alan's POV

"Charlie?" I called when I didn't see him in his room.

I found him in the worst place. He was in the garage.

"You hungry?" I asked as I stepped inside.

He already had two of the four chalkboards filled.

"Not right now, Dad," He said absently.

"Okay. I'll start supper soon. I'll let you know when it's done."

"Okay."

I left the garage.

Whatever happened between those two must have been worse than I anticipated.

I grabbed the phone and dialed Don's cell phone. On the third ring, he answered.

"Eppes." I heard the tightening of his voice, as though he had been crying.

"Hello, Donnie. I was wondering if you'd like to come over for dinner?"

"Did Charlie say anything about it?" He asked timidly.

"Charlie? No. It's my house, too. I can invite you. Why would he mind? He never has before."

"Um, I don't think I can, Dad."

"And why not?"

"Um...I have to work."

"Don. It's Saturday. You never work on Saturday."

"I have to today. It's a special case. I've got to go, Dad. I'll talk to you later."

He hung up before I could get another word in.

I was getting very worried about my two sons. Whatever had gone on between them it must have been serious.

A half an hour later, I finished cooking supper.

"Charlie? You ready to eat?" I asked as I came into the garage.

"Um, I'm kind of busy, Dad."

"Okay. I'll leave it out here then."

"Thanks."

I left to get a plate for Charlie. I left it on his desk in the garage on top of a bunch of papers.

When I returned before going to bed, the plate had gone untouched.

What was going on?


	5. Talk to Megan

**Charlie's POV**

Don loves you.

I wrote faster.

You know he wouldn't hurt you on purpose.

He was going to hit me! He admitted it.

But he was just upset. He couldn't help it.

I turned up the volume on my ipod and continued to write furiously, trying to block out my own thoughts.

Maybe he did mean to hurt you.

I stopped suddenly.

Maybe he was hoping you'd get hurt worse. Maybe if he had hit you, you'd still be in the hospital.

No! Don would never do that!

If he really cares, why hasn't he been over to see you in three days?

Maybe he has. I haven't left the garage in three days.

He would have made an effort to see you if he had come.

He's probably busy with work.

Too busy to come see his little brother?

Yes.

Admit it! He doesn't care. He never has cared. He enjoys having you out of the way. Now his life is perfect.

I threw the piece of chalk I was holding and screamed.

**Alan's POV**

I was startled out of cooking dinner when I heard Charlie's scream.

I rushed out to the garage and found him on his knees in the middle of the room.

"Charlie? Are you all right?" I exclaimed as I came to his side.

He wouldn't look at me. He stared at the floor in front of him.

"Charlie, look at me, son." I took hold of his arm and was surprised by his angered response.

"Get off of me!" He screamed, moving away from me.

"Charlie. It's just me."

I stood and stepped toward him. He backed away with every step I took.

"What's going on, Charlie?"

He stopped when he got to the corner of the garage. He pulled his knees to his chest.

"Don doesn't love me," He whispered.

I was shocked. What had gone on between those two?

"Charlie, no. Don loves you."

"Then why isn't he here?" Charlie demanded in an angry voice.

The fear, anger, and sadness in Charlie's eyes hurt me.

"Don is probably giving you space." I wasn't sure what had happened, but I figured Don was the one who caused it, judging by Charlie's words.

"Come on, Charlie. Why don't you come inside? Dinner will be ready soon. What do you say we invite Don?"

I just wanted Charlie out of that garage. He had been in there for three days straight. He was lucky it was spring break.

"No."

"Charlie-"

"I said no!"

I backed up. The venom in his voice scared me.

"He doesn't want to see me anyway." I heard Charlie say.

I walked out of the garage, convinced Charlie didn't want anything to do with Don.

I went into the kitchen and grabbed the phone.

**Don's POV **

I looked at my cell phone to see who was calling. It was either Dad or Charlie. I assumed Dad.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Don. It's Dad."

"Hey, Pop. What's going on?"

"Don, will you please come over for dinner tonight?"

"I can't, Dad. We've been really busy with this case. I'm swamped."

"I'm begging you. Whatever happened between you and your brother I need to know about. It's killing Charlie."

"What do you mean? Is he okay?"

"No, he's not okay. Please, son, come home so we can talk about this."

"Dad, I can't. I'm serious. I'm really busy."

"When is the earliest you can come?"

"Friday?"

"Friday! But it's Tuesday."

"I know, but I don't think we'll have this thing wrapped up until then."

"FIne. But if you get any time off, you know where to come."

"I know, Dad. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye, son."

I hung up the phone.

What was going on with Charlie? Was he okay?

I worried about Charlie constantly. We would have gotten this case finished if I had just talked to Charlie.

I rubbed my temples. It seemed I had a constant headache lately.

I laid my head on my desk.

"Don? You okay?" Megan asked, startling me.

"Huh?"

"Don? What's going on? You look horrible."

She walked into my office.

"It's nothing, Megan, just a headache."

"A headache that lasts three days? Come on, Don, I'm not blind. Something's been bothering you for days now. Spill, Eppes."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"You wouldn't understand. You'd probably end up hating me."

"Try me."

I sighed. When Megan wanted to fix something, she usually succeeded.

"It's about Charlie."

"Go on."

"I-I did something to him that I never should have."

A look of interest washed over her face but she quickly masked it.

"What did you do?"

"I didn't actually do it, but I was going to hit him."

This time she couldn't disguise the shock on her face.

"Why were you going to hit him?"

"He made me mad. You remember when he came in here a couple of weeks ago looking so awful?"

"Yes."

"Well, I was mad at him for coming down to the office. I yelled at him when I got him home. We were fighting at the top of the steps. When I moved forward to hit him, he knew what I was going to do and stepped back. He went too far and fell down the stairs."

Megan gasped.

"Is he okay?"

"He was. He got a mild concussion, a broken wrist, and a few broken ribs."

"Ow."

"He couldn't remember what happen. When he was getting better, I told him what happened. We haven't talked since. Dad just called me saying he wanted to know what happened. Apparently Charlie hasn't told him. And he said something about Charlie not being okay. It worries me."

"That's pretty rough, Don. But I know Charlie, too, and I know he'll forgive you. You just have to go talk to him."

"I will."

"When?"

"Friday."

"That's an awfully long time, Don."

"I know. But with this case, I don't want to leave."

"Do you not want to leave the case or do you not want to face Charlie?" Megan asked as she got up and left.

Damn it.


	6. I Always Have You

**Don's POV**

Thursday afternoon I was pleased to find that the case was almost wrapped up.

"Don, I still think this case would have gone faster if Charlie was here," David tried earlier.

"He's busy. I told you," I barked angrily to him.

I sank into my chair and stared at the paper work in front of me. It was the part I dreaded the most.

Megan came in before I began.

"Um, Don, there's someone here for you."

"Who?" I asked, wondering what was going on.

"He's in the lobby. You'd better hurry. He said it was an emergency."

I got up and ran to the elevator, not bothering to find out who it was.

I was surprised to find Dad in the lobby, pacing the floors.

"Dad? What's going on? Where's Charlie?"

"Donnie, it's horrible. He's locked himself in the garage. He won't come out. He's been in there since yesterday and he hasn't taken his medication."

"Come down, Pop. It'll be okay."

Why was Charlie locked in the garage?

"You have to come home. Now, Don."

I looked around nervously. I had work to do.

"Don, I haven't heard anything from him. I didn't worry yesterday because I could hear him working, but it's quiet and I'm worried."

I took out my cell phone and called up to Megan.

"Hey. What's going on?"

"I hate to do this to you, Megan, but I really need to go. It's an emergency."

"Is everything okay? What can I do to help?"

"I need you to work on that paper work on my desk. I'll have to owe you one."

"Don't worry about. Go."

"Thanks, Meg."

I hung up and looked at Dad, who had grown more distraught.

"It'll be okay, Dad. Let's go."

I squeezed his shoulder comfortingly and we left the FBI office.

"You want to just take your car?" I asked.

"Sure. You can drive." He handed me the keys. I was planning on taking them from him anyway.

"Now, since we have some time, why don't you tell me what happened to you and your brother that's killing him?"

I tightened my hold on the steering wheel.

"What has he told you?"

"Absolutely nothing. He's hardly said a word since he's been home from the hospital."

"It's ugly, Dad."

"I don't care. I want to know what's gotten you boys so upset."

I sighed. There was no escaping it.

"I was the cause of Charlie's fall."

"What? How could you be responsible? You were down-"

"I lied. Charlie was feeling bad when I came down to CalSci to get some help from him. I told him to go home and cancel his later classes. He didn't listen. He made Larry drive him to my office and I got mad. He passed out on the floor he was so sick. I brought him home, and I began to yell at him. He went upstairs and I followed. We fought up their until he yelled at me back and I stepped forward. He backed away from too far and fell down the steps."

Dad sighed. He rubbed his temples, something he did when he didn't know what else to do.

"Don? Did you tell Charlie all this?"

"He hadn't remembered it. But after you left the other day, I told him. He couldn't even look at me. We haven't spoken since."

**Alan's POV**

I wanted to be mad at Don. I wanted to yell at him for what he had done. But the look of sadness and fear stopped me. I knew it bothered him and I knew he was guilty.

"It's been hard on him, too," I said softly.

"He probably won't want to speak to me," Don said softly, emotion coating his words.

"He needs you, Don. He misses his brother. You have to talk to him. You're the only one who can save him."

Don sighed. We were home. He rested his forehead on the steering wheel.

"Do you think he'll forgive me?" Don asked, turning to me with fearful eyes.

"I know he will."

I patted Don's shoulder and got out of the car. It was up to him now. I wasn't going to stand in the way, though I would be close in case he needed me.

**Don's POV**

I went in through the kitchen and then out to the garage. The door was locked, just like Dad said it would be.

I knocked on the door and got no response.

"Charlie! Open up, please!"

When there was still nothing but silence on the other end, I took matters into my own hands.

"Charlie! I'm coming in! I'm going to knock down this door. Stay out of the way."

There was still silence.

"One... two... three." On three, I kicked the door with all my strength and the door came swinging open.

I looked around the room, frightened when I didn't see Charlie right away. I stepped inside and searched. I found him collapsed against the wall, staring in space.

"Charlie! Charlie, I'm here. Are you all right?"

He was unresponsive. He just kept staring ahead, not even acknowledging my presence.

I sat down in front of his so he could see me.

"Charlie, speak to me, Buddy."

"It never worked," He said in a hoarse voice.

"What didn't work?"

"It never stopped. I couldn't control it. It never ends." He was starting to scare me.

"What never ends, Charlie?"

"The thoughts. I couldn't drown them out with math. I couldn't turn my music loud enough. It didn't work this time."

His voice was so haunted it gave me goose bumps. I wondered if he was even conscious of the fact that he was speaking.

I looked to the boards. They were all covered in writing. The pieces fell into place. He was talking about P vs. NP. Last time it worked to stop the pain, but not this time.

"Oh, Charlie." I squeezed his hand, trying to let him know I was there.

"Don doesn't love me. But I still love him."

"What? Charlie, I love you!"

"He tried to hurt me. I wonder if he knew I was scared of him. I'm not so much anymore."

"Charlie, please, stop," I begged.

He was silent a moment.

"Charlie. Charlie!" I screamed, trying to break him out of his daze.

He flinched. He looked around, then blinked rapidly. His eyes rested on me.

"D-Don?"

"I'm here, Buddy." I reached out to prove I was real, but he screamed.

With strength I didn't know he'd have, Charlie got up and ran away from me to the other side of the garage.

His back to the wall, he stared at me like a caged animal.

"Charlie, I came to talk, to beg for your forgiveness."

He breathed heavy, still watching me with the fearful look.

"Charlie, I was wrong to hurt you. I never meant for this to happen. You have to understand: I was scared. I was afraid of losing you. You were so sick, and then when you passed out... I couldn't stand it, Buddy. I didn't mean to sound so mad. I just was worried. You know me, I have trouble showing my feelings. I didn't want to look like an over protective mother-hen if I came out and told you I was worried about you. You don't take care of yourself well enough. I didn't want you to neglect helping yourself. I was afraid, Charlie. I just hid it by becoming angry. Please, please forgive me."

Charlie looked around fearfully, as though he was searching for an escape.

He looked angry suddenly, frightening me.

With more strength, he marched over to his desk and took a tub of chalk and threw it at me.

"You were going to hit me!"

"Charlie, I'm sorry!"

He grabbed a coffee cup and threw it at me.

"You yelled at me when I was sick!"

Then he took a candy dish and hurled it at me.

Lucky for me, I was a good catch. And I was able to dodge out of things.

"You didn't come to me! You just told me what happened and then left! You didn't call, you didn't come see me, you didn't make sure I was okay! I haven't been okay, Don! I've been miserable!"

He picked up his chair to throw at me, but his strength began to give out and it only went a few feet.

He fell to the floor, exhausted, and broke into coughs.

I rushed to his side.

"I...I can't... I can't do this... it's too, too hard..." Charlie choked.

"What can't you do?"

"It's too hard. I can't keep trying. I-I tried. But it's too, too hard..."

"What is, Buddy?"

He looked up at me then with tear-filled eyes.

"Hating you."

Tears came to my eyes then. Charlie didn't hate me.

"I don't want you to hate me, Buddy."

I scooted closer to him. His body became overtaken by tremors.

I placed an arm around him and he flinched. I took it away, and put it back gentler.

"Don, I don't want to be mad at you. I can't. I love you. I know you'd never hurt me on purpose. I was just upset. I'm sorry."

"No, Buddy. I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I'm sorry I haven't come over. I thought you'd be mad at me and that scared me. I would have told you sooner, but I was afraid of your reaction. I'm so sorry."

Charlie looked up at me, searching my eyes.

He leaned his head on my shoulder and closed his eyes.

I wrapped my arm around him and held him tightly.

"I missed you," Charlie said, turning his body so he could wrap his arms around me.

"I missed you, too, Buddy."

Dad walked in then with a plate of sandwiches and lemonade.

"I take it this is the calm after the storm?"

"Yes, Dad," I said, laughing.

"Well, I know one of us who hasn't eaten in days and has some medicine to take," Dad said, looking at Charlie.

He grinned sheepishly.

He stood on shaking legs. I stood beside him.

"I guess I could eat something," Charlie said walking toward Dad.

Charlie's knees began to buckle.

"Catch him!" Dad screamed, but I already had him.

"I've got you. I always have you." I said in Charlie's ear.

"Thanks, Don," He said, wrapping an arm around my shoulder for support.

"No problem, Buddy."


	7. Epilogue

**Thanks to Al-luvs-Kitties02 for giving me the inspiration for an epilogue.**

**Charlie's POV**

I was burying myself in work at my desk at CalSci when Don walked in.

"Hey, Buddy. What's going on?" He asked as he stepped in.

"Don! Hey, I was just working on some of my syllabi. What's up? Do you have a new case for me to work on?"

"No, no, nothing like that."

Despite his calm nature, I still felt fear grip at me.

"What happened?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"Nothing, Buddy. Why'd you think that? I was just stopping in to say 'hi' and see if I can pull you from the office to eat lunch with me."

I sighed. I hated being so paranoid that something bad was going to happen, but with my life, you learn to expect the worse.

"Oh."

"So can you eat lunch with me? I was thinking some Chinese sounded good, unless you wanted something else."

"No, Chinese sounds good."

I quickly "organized" my papers by shoving them in the only empty drawer.

"Let's go." I walked around my desk to follow him.

Don unexpectedly raised his fist and I backed up hard into the wall, frightened.

"Hey, Buddy. You all right?" He had just been stretching.

"I-I thought you were..."

He looked at his raised fist and quickly dropped it.

"Oh, Charlie. I'm sorry."

I tried to stop shaking. Don came over to me and took me in his arms.

"You know I'd never hurt you."

I nodded against his chest.

"Then why were you scared of me?"

He backed up so he could look me in the eye.

"Charlie, you have to know that I'd never do anything to hurt you. I love you, Buddy. I never meant to hurt you. I was so mad before, but, if I had hit you, you have to know I'd never be able to forgive myself for it. You're my brother. I'm supposed to protect you, not hurt you."

I felt tears of joy form in my eyes. I blinked rapidly, trying to make them go away.

"I know, Don."

"Good." Don smiled and took me by the shoulders.

I let him lead me to his car and I got in the passenger's seat.

We drove off to the Chinese place down the street. It wasn't very far. We could have walked even.

When I got out, I looked up at Don. He looked like nothing could touch him. I had always looked up to my brother, but since we've gotten older, I see the great man he's become and I look up to him for how brave he is.

"Don?"

"Yeah, Buddy?"

"I love you, too."

Don smiled and hugged me. It was rare that we would hug when one of us wasn't hurting or something bad had happened. I had once said that we weren't exactly the "group hug" family. Maybe Don was telling the truth when he said later that he didn't have any problem with hugging.

"Let's go get some food. I'm starved." Don headed off to the restaurant.

I laughed at him. We still had to cross the street. I stood beside him as we waited for the light to change.

"Race you," I said, smiling up at him.

"Beat you," He said.

We watched eagerly for the "Walk" sign to light up. When it did, we took off full speed.

I guess there was a part of us that would never grow up.


End file.
